Invierno en Smallville
by moniklaa
Summary: La Navidad no parece tan emocionante en Metrópolis.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Invierno en Smallville

**Autor:** LUNAazul

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark Kent (Clara Kent), Lois Lane (Louis Lane).

**Clasificación:** PG

**Género:** Au, Romance, Songfic.

**Resumen:** La Navidad no parece tan emocionante en Metrópolis.

**N/A-1:** Esta es una historia de Superwoman, he estado leyendo un fic de girlclark! Que me parecio fascinante…

**N/A-2:** Para no quitarle el toque Clois hice un intercambio de actores para el cover… Clara Kent ( Erica Durance ) y Louis Lane ( Tom Welling)

Cover by Me.

_November Was White, December Was Grey - Say Hi_

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

**girlclark's POV**

Poco a poco perdí el entusiasmo ante la temporada, todo los adornos se convirtieron en rutina, las guirnaldas, el color rojo en cada cosa como esos moños gigantescos que Cat usa en el pelo, o si, sin olvidar el santa en la esquina pidiendo cooperación sin ser realmente escuchado entre el bullicio de Metropolis… una vez quise esto, pero de eso fueron hace años, la ciudad perdió ese brillo llamativo de mi niñez.

La Navidad se siente tan vacía, echo de menos la calidad de la Granja… Pa y Ma, las luces en la fachada y el árbol.

Pero estoy atrapada aquí, fingiendo una sonrisa vestida de spandex, sé que hay buenas cosas por que luchar pero, en esta fecha solo recuerdo lo sola que estoy, Ma sigue fuera con Conner, Chloe está enamorándose nuevamente en Nueva York, y Oliver nunca sería una posibilidad.

Regreso antes de que alguien note mi ausencia, mi apariencia la mas desaliñada y mis anteojos bien acomodados, debo evitar el muérdago, al parecer Steve acaba de conseguir una apuesta que involucra hacerle el favor a la boba Kent, si pudiera detestarlo lo haría… bueno esto solo es otro día en mi vida, nadie dijo que ser Superwoman y Clara Kent fuera fácil.

-"Smallville, listo para escapar en navidad"

Levanto la mirada para ver a Louis sonreír, últimamente ha estado extrañamente feliz.

-"Tanto como podría ser posible"

Murmuro acomodando mis anteojos y volviendo al monitor, el artículo de la casa hogar no se escribirá solo.

-"Y, ¿Dónde piensas pasar la festividad?"

Lo miro de reojo, tiene esa mirada de depredador que tanto me asusta y me fascina… oh, Rao no volveré ahí, Louis es… ególatra, fanfarrón, mandón, y tiene esta cosa que me saca de quicio.

-"¿Solo preguntas para poder presumir donde la pasaras tú?"

Entrecierro los ojos viendo su mirada de indignación ligera, es un cabron completo, y yo una tonta.

-"Oh por favor"

Nos quedamos en silencio, él clavado su mirada en mí… si no fuera Superwoman podría estar siendo torturada ante eso, vuelvo mi mirada al monitor evitando el cosquilleo en mis entrañas, y más silencio.

-"Bien, Kent"

Cruza sus brazos, no es tan lindo como piensa que es…

-"Me reconcilie con mi hermanita Lucy… vendrá para navidad"

Vuelvo prestarle atención.

-"¿Y el General?"

-"Tratando de joder a Superwoman, no lo sé"

Desvía la mirada, el tema de su padre se le dificulta… hay unos cuantos agujeros en su relación, crecer en el ejército con un superior y no un padre fue muy difícil para él… suelo sentir lástima en ocasiones y… ¡Rao! Debo borrar las fantasías de él vestido de uniforme.

-"¡¿Smallville?!"

Escucho su grito despertándome de mi meditación.

-"Dios, realmente parecías estar en tu mundo ¿sabes?"

Asiento de mala gala y vuelvo a mi pantalla.

-"Y que tienes planeado para navidad; ¿tú y tu mini–tu-él cenando?"

Niego sin despegar la mirada del monitor con mis manos bien plantadas en el teclado… odio como suele llamar a Conner, es como si se le dificultara llamarlo hijo… bueno sé que no es mi hijo pero por favor es tan difícil creer que yo tenga un hijo.

-"No"

-"Enserio, sabes siempre he creído que él pasa demasiado tiempo con la Señora Kent, es extraño"

Usa ese tono, no soltaría un hueso por nada del mundo.

-"No es tan extraño"

-"Oh por supuesto Smallville…"

Puedo sentirlo sonreír sarcásticamente aun sin verlo.

-"…Esta el hecho de que me entere de su existencia hasta hace un par de años… a qué edad lo tuviste a los catorce"

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-"Okay, Louis ¿cuál es la teoría en tu tortuosa cabecita?"

Se inclina en el escritorio más cerca de mí causando que mi corazón se acelere un poco… levemente.

-"Bueno gracias por lo de 'tortuosa-cabecita'"

Me coquetea por un rato y cuando logro sonrojarme sonríe como quien ha ganado la partida.

-"Es hijo de Luthor ¿no?"

La solo idea me revuelve el estómago y me pone los nervios de punta.

-"Puedes escuchar lo que estás diciendo… la navidad ha dañado tu cerebro"

Entrecierra los ojos, me gustaría que no me conociera tan bien, no soy una buena mentirosa pero aun así.

-"Es la única razón para que los señores Kent ocultaran el embarazo, además necesitaba el poder Luthor para mandar al bebé Conner lejos… además tiene esa mirada Luthor que es escalofriante"

Eso es demasiado.

-"Lex era como un hermano mayor para mi Louis"

Dejo cerrado el tema, él me mira no muy convencido… por suerte su teléfono suena y lo distrae de las pregunta.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Tengo planeada la ocasión, yo sola en la Granja fingiendo que los tiempos mejores no han pasado… tal vez pueda percibir la esencia de mi padre ahí. Acogedor, aunque tendré que enviarle a Perry una pequeña narración de cómo es la Navidad en los pueblos pequeños.

Louis regresa, el brillo de su mirada se ha ido… casi deseo preguntar qué pasa, pero con él no se sabe. Lo miro, está decapitando con un abrecartas al pequeño santa Claus que Jimmy puso en su escritorio.

-"Regresaste a las filas de los Scrooge"

Mierda, porque mis bromas suenan estúpidas… en él no se escucharían tan despectivas.

-"Gracioso Smallville"

No hay humor ahí, lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Louis?"

-"Lucy cancelo"

No me mira.

-"Oh, bueno…"

No tengo idea que decir, con él siempre será complicado.

-"…tu, tu siempre puedes unirte a mi"

Silencio…

-"Voy a ir a Smallville, descansar sin ruido"

Comento esperanzada, no por su compañía estar en guardia en Navidad será horrible, yo solo quiero que diga algo maldita sea.

-"En busca de tiempos más simples"

Pregunta sonriendo sutilmente, y me siento bendecida por haber conseguido esa sonrisa.

-"Bueno será divertido Smallville, tú, yo y un montón de villancicos"

Se levanta de su silla sonriendo y saliendo de la oficina y… joder, como pude meterme en esto… me quito los anteojos y aprieto el tabique de mi nariz.

Siento como si hubiera caído en su trampa.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Oh Rao, casi podría aceptar que amo a Louis Lane… bueno solo casi.  
-"¿Que tanto llevas ahí?"  
Pregunto sonriendo a verlo meter dos maletas a la camioneta, él puede ser una chica en algunas cuestiones.  
-"Suministros y ropa de invierno"  
-"¿Suministros?"  
El asiente sonriendo… acaso me he perdido de algo.  
-"Hay nieve en Smallville según comprobé"  
Claro, porque en Smallville nieva todo el tiempo verdad, ruedo la mirada, está bien empecemos de una vez con este infierno.

El camino en carretera ha sido lo más largo de mi vida, y la práctica bueno, Louis no es un parlanchín en este momento, supongo que sigue triste por lo de Lucy… ella realmente es una irresponsable, el chico ha estado limpiando sus líos desde que recuerdo, lo miro de reojo sin perder la vista en el camino… aun me siento radiante ante la idea de manejar, Louis tiene una fijación con eso de estar tras el volante.  
-"Entonces…"  
Pido intentando romper el largo silencio y la tensión.  
-"Hmmm"  
Es lo único, lo miro y desvió la mirada.  
-"Has hablado con Lucy"  
No quiero ir directo a la herida pero lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si no lo saca lo atormentara toda la vida.  
-"Si, dijo algo de tener algo importante que hacer"  
Eso suena estúpido, quien contesta asi para navidad muerdo mi labio.  
-"¿Louis?"  
-"Está metida en algo Smallville, lo sé…"  
Asiento si saber que decir ahora, él me mira y vuelve la mirada a la venta resoplando.  
-"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"  
-"Voy a pasar la navidad contigo Clara, no es obvio"  
Tiene una ligera sonrisa triste, claro como si pasar la navidad conmigo fuera lo peor de mundo… pero si estuviera posando en spandex ahora mismo él buscaría el mejor Angulo para mirarme el culo… grrr, maldita sea, no puedo seguir sintiendo celos por Superwoman y menos cuando soy Superwoman.  
-"Te tragaste una bola de pelo, Smallville"  
Lo miro sin entender, él se ríe de mi con picardía… lo odio y me encanta.  
-"Como digas Lane"  
Murmuro mirando el letrero de la Granja, y hay nieve… quien lo hubiera dicho, Louis Lane al parecer.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

No hay decoración navideña en la casa, no es que la esperaba… no la coloque y obvio no debe estar pero por alguna extraña razón el moreno a mi lado parece extremadamente decepcionado ante este hecho.  
Louis no es un fanático loco por la fecha, no como Cat con la canción de Jingle Bells reproduciendo un millón de veces.  
-"¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?"  
Pregunto al verlo mirar el espacio donde año con año poníamos el árbol… mi padre amaba poner las luces conmigo.  
-"Nada, y todo supongo"  
Me mira mordiendo su labio.  
-"Bueno, este lugar fue como una casa para mi Smallville, y en Navidad ni se diga… y esto"  
Señala, yo niego sin entender.  
-"Creo que a tu padre le gustaría que siguiera con la tradición de árbol y eso"  
Resoplo algo confundida, no sé si estoy enojada y herida….  
-"Esas épocas terminaron si no lo has notado, mi madre evita la fecha, Conner…"  
Niego y mordiendo mi labio.  
-"No entiendo la cosa con Conner… y, mi padre murió Louis, además mi mejor amigo es un loco controlador que odia las festividades, estoy sola"  
Quisiera no escucharme tan débil, él me mira extrañado… y cuando logro recupera la compostura solo puedo pensar en que ojala no pregunte por lo del mejor amigo… aun me estoy haciendo a la idea de tener a Batman como mejor amigo.  
-"olvídalo"  
Miro a las escaleras, lista para hacer un escape.  
-"Voy a ir a descansar… el viaje me canso un poco"  
Él no contesta y ni falta hacer, subió en silencio tratando de olvidarlo lo patética y grosera que fue.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Pasamos la cena sin ninguna novedad, Louis solo me mira de vez en cuando… como examinando el terreno…. Conozco tan bien sus miradas.  
-"Siento mi arrebato"  
Cuchicheo, él asiente y baja la mirada a su plato casi limpio.  
-"Podrías avisarme la próxima vez… quisiera estar en guardia Clara"  
Todo es un juego para él acaso, solo puedo fruncir el ceño y no causar una palea.  
-"Lo tendré en cuanta Louis"  
Levanto mi plato rumbo al regadero, es tranquilizador darle la espalda.  
-"No soy tan giripollas como parezco Smallville"  
Escucho su voz detrás de mí… lo miro sobre mi hombro para verlo recargado despreocupado en la mesa.  
-"Podrías haberme engañado"  
Entre cierro los ojos sintiéndome una tonta, me estoy desquitando con él.  
-"¡Ouch!"  
Murmura muy bajo solo gracias a mi súper oído lo percibo.  
-"Lo siento"  
Giro y le doy mi mejor mirada de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.  
-"Lo siento Louis"  
Le vuelvo a dar la espalda, tal vez no fue una buena idea invitarlo a la granja… estar aquí en Navidad me deprime y enoja… quisiera regresar el tiempo y volver a ser la chica de franela y cuadros que era feliz con sus padres.  
-"Esta bien"  
Cierro los ojos y resoplo incomoda, el plástico del plato entre mis manos parece más suave ahora.  
-"Lo siento"  
-"Bien, deja de pedir disculpas"  
Siento sus manos en mis antebrazos en una sutil caricia provocando un largo escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo… y no quiero ir ahí de nuevo; por suerte no tengo que preocuparme sus manos me dejan después de un segundo de duda y rigidez… es bueno saber que no soy la única incomoda ante la cercanía.  
-"Y cómo te sientes culpable..."  
Usa un tono pícaro que me relaja, es realmente bueno tenerlo como amigo… volteo sonriendo.  
-"Pondremos una árbol no"  
Asiento en silencio.  
-"No eres la única que se siente sola Clara, ya sabes ¡Lucy!"  
Supongo que fue egoísta pensar solo en mi situación, él está en el mismo barco que yo… guardamos silencio por demasiado tiempo lo veo mirarme y esquivar la mirada y busca de algo más… él sigue odiado los silencio largos al parecer.  
-"La navidad no es la misma sin…"  
Guardo silencio, mirando al piso.  
-"Sin el Señor Kent ¿no?"  
Si, cada fecha importante y festividad me trae recuerdo y vacíos, mi padre era el hombre más importante en mi vida, mi héroe… lo echo tanto de menos.  
-"¿Smallville?"  
No puedo contestar, siento mi garganta cerrada y los ojos húmedos… y de la nada lo siento atraerme a su órbita, seguido de sus brazos alrededor de mí, cierro los ojos y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro… mis mejillas están húmedas y nunca me había sentido tan seguro en los brazos de nadie. Acaricia mi cabello y solo deseo quitarme los anteojos y librarme del estorbo en mis ojos…. Esto no puede durar para siempre pues después de unos segundos se endurece, y sé que sabe que cruzado la línea, que cometió un error… esta tan tenso y me aleja con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-"¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación?"  
Seguro mi rostro esta rojo, asiente.  
-"Claro como si no conociera de memoria esta casa Smallville"  
Se aleja y rodo la mirada, él es un idiota o yo soy una idiota… da lo mismo.  
Y, después de este gran e inesperado abrazo y cercanía estoy muy segura… estoy perdidamente enamorada de Louis Lane… Sonrió y Rao, esto no puede ser bueno, giro y lo miro subir las escaleras.


	2. Chapter 2

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Pase gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama… mí mente está lleno de pensamientos, algunos demasiados locos, otros no muy agradables y unos tantos demasiados cursis. La verdad es que desde Whitney no ha habido ningún hombre en mi vida y aun se me revuelve en estomago al recordar su partida… resoplo mirando el techo.  
¡Louis!  
"El es tan…"  
Entrecierro los ojos.  
"Tan Louis"  
Medito y vuelvo a resoplar, mentalmente he hecho una lista de pro y contras de una posible relación con Louis Lane y para ser sincera la balanza se ha inclinado en los contras… y es que él es tan…  
-"Louis"  
Murmuro sin ánimo, hubiera sido menos complicado enamorarme de Lex… sonrió y niego varias veces, mi padre siempre tuvo ese miedo; que su pequeña hija de catorce años se enamorara del demonio de Luthor, o hijo del demonio… creo que realmente lo tranquilizo mi seguimiento de Whitney… uf, me siento y quito el cabello de mi rostro.

Como si el hecho de que yo lo ame fuera a cambiar algo, Louis esta estúpidamente embelesado con Superwoman. Ella esto, ella aquello, gruño y cierro los ojos… si pudiera ser solo Superwoman todo sería mucho más fácil… y, al carajo… aunque no la haya mencionado por los últimos días no significa que no esté fantaseado con ella ahora mismo, no puedo competir con Superwoman aun sabiendo que yo soy Superwoman.  
Esto no funcionaria, ruedo en la cama… no hay forma en este planeta en que yo y Louis Lane seamos compatibles.  
Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dormir.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Tuve una horrenda pesadilla… todo era perfecto, teníamos un árbol de navidad y Louis me miraba tan profundamente apunto de besarme… y de la nada aparecía Superwoman arrebatándolo de mis brazos.  
Bajo las escaleras, los ojos medio abierto… no volveré a ponerme el uniforme sin sentirme enojada conmigo misma… estúpido idiota embelesado con spandex y un cuerpo curvilíneo.  
Estoy a punto de bajar el ultimo escalón cuando mis ojos se abre por completo… ¡qué demonios!  
-"¡Louis!  
Grito girando en círculos, que le paso a la casa.  
-"¡Louis!"  
Sale con una gran sonrisa y un gorro de santa en su cabeza.  
-"Hey Smallville… Feliz Navidad"  
-"¿Cómo?"  
Me siento tonta por mi falta de lenguaje pero esto es… wow, hay adornos navideños por toda la cocina.  
-"Se que estamos a 22 y eso pero… el momento requería el 'FELIZ NAVIDAD'"  
Se burla riendo, está muy nervioso.  
-"No contestaste mi pregunta como"  
Niego sin entender, desde aquí puedo ver el árbol de navidad en la sala.  
-"Conozco gente Clara"  
Ya no puedo decir nada… no sé si estoy es hermoso o rebaso los limites.  
-"La verdadera pregunta es… ¿lo amas o lo odias?"  
Me mira fijamente sumamente serio, miro alrededor pensando que contestar.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Tome un trago de café mirando de reojo la cocina y los variados adornos en el lugar… Louis esta frente a mi mirando fijamente.  
-"Se ve muy bien"  
Murmuro, él entrecierra sus ojos casi podía pensar que tiene visión de rayos x… que no tiene.  
-"Podríamos hacer las paces para navidad"  
Proclamo esperando que deje el silencio, no tengo idea de cómo diablos lo ofendí… dije que me gustaba como se veía y ahora ahí esta Louis Lane haciéndome la ley del hielo.  
-"¡Louis!"  
Él chupa su cuchara y entre sonríe.  
-"Es víspera de navidad ¿no? Smallville"  
-"Claro"  
No puedo evitar sonreír como reflejo a su sonrisa que aumenta.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Nuestras interacciones van cada vez mejor, charlar un poco, discutir futuros artículos de la cabeza dinámica de Louis… una cuanta menciones de Superwoman que he logrado pasar si ninguna molestia, él lo llama magia de la navidad… yo bueno, creo que estar tiempo con él me ha levantado el ánimo; y creo que estoy empezado a comprenderlo un poco más, más allá del hombre arrogante, mandón y cerrado.  
Apenas es veintitrés y ya estoy segura que superare navidad…

Por la noche comemos un pedazo de pay de manzana con leche tibia, la luces de colores le dan un tono fascinante al rostro de Louis… si antes lo dudaba ahora está confirmado… estoy enamorada de él… me miro de una forma extraña y se sonroja con sutileza desviando la mirada.

Eso debe ser una señal de algo no.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

24-Diciembre

Cierro la puerta viendo alejar a la Señora Andrew, Louis está bajando las escaleras con el cabello revuelto… quizás las galletas de jengibre lo atrajeron.  
-"¿Quien era?"  
Trae los pantalones de su vieja piyama azul de carros, y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de Superwoman… todo él es adorable.  
-"La señora Andrew"  
No hay señal de reconocimiento, me mira y balbuceo.  
-"Amiga de mi madre"  
Nada, sigue mirándome.  
-"La Señora que nos trajo Galletas y cocoa caliente"  
Levanto el plato y él ríe.  
-"Aja, adoro a esa mujer entonces"  
Toma una galleta mordiendo la cabeza con deleite, tan jodidamente sexy.  
-"Nos invitó a su fiesta anual, todo Smallville estará ahí y…"  
Estoy balbuceando otra vez.  
-"Creo que requeriré el ambiente pueblerino para el articulo que Perry me ordeno hacer"  
Siento que me estoy justificando y es que lo estoy haciendo, se suponía que pasaríamos noche buena y navidad juntos y ahora le estoy diciendo que iré a esta fiesta de viejos, y niños… y lo dejare solo…  
-"Creo que un poco de pueblerismo extremo seria excelente para mi"  
Dice con diversión tragando otro pedazo de galleta, creí que sería más difícil pero al parecer no tanto.

Desde del desayuno, y de ver la nieve caer desde la venta mientras él manda unos cuentos correos… el grito de ayuda viene a mí, es Smallville… es tan cerca y yo debería…. Me levanto en silencio deseando que este lo suficientemente distraído para no notarme huyendo de la habitación.  
-"¿Smallville?"  
Diablos, giro y sonrió con el corazón en la garganta, latiendo muy fuerte.  
-"Si"  
-"¿A dónde vas?"  
Lo miro durante unos segundo, el grito se repite… dedo ir ahora.  
-"Al pueblo, ya sabes tomar unas fotos para el articulo… seguro hay un coro en el centro… un par de villancicos y estaré de regreso"  
-"Ah"  
Deja su laptop atrás sacudiendo sus pantalones de pelusa imaginaria.  
-"Voy contigo… no hay nada mejor que la versión de noche de paz de Smallville"  
Rao! Estoy entrando en pánico, no hay tiempo.  
-"No lo creo"  
-"¿Qué?"  
Me mira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.  
-"Necesito ir sola, uno necesita un poco de tiempo libre de exhibicionismo de Louis Lane"  
Las palabras salieron como si nada, me siento como una basura al ver su mirada… herido y molesto.  
-"Voy a conseguir un poco de leña entonces"  
Me da la espalda y sale por la cocina, escucho el estruendo de la puerta… muy fuerte.  
Soy una estúpida.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

**boy!Lois's POV**

*Noche Buena*

Tomo un largo trago de sidra mirando desde un rincón a la avivada gente de Smallville, nadie que conociera en realidad… uf, como deseaba un trago de algo mucho más fuerte; cualquier cosa que lo pusiera feliz… feliz y muy borracho por favor. Una mujer paso frente a él y con habilidad le arrebato otra copa… una botella de tequila no le haría nada mal, dos botellas quizás para perder el conocimiento… maldita gran resistencia al alcohol… era estupendo para ganar apuesta en el ejército pero aquí era realmente una maldita porquería.  
Tomo un trago y negó, como es que termino en este lugar; en medio de la nada, rodeando de personas mayores de cuarenta cuyo único punto de conversación era las vacas, o el maíz, quizás había añorado de más a Smallville… tal vez había sido un poco divertido antes, con toda la vida juvenil de Chloe y el amor de la familia Kent pero era obvio que ni Chloe, ni los Kent estaban más.  
Miro más allá y vio a Clara dejar su chaqueta sonriendo a la Señora Andrew… ya era hora que llegara.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron atreves de la habitación, Clara bajo la mirada agachando la cabeza avergonzada… él la miro entrecerrando los ojos, que tan idiota creía Smallville que él era; había momentos como este en que Louis quería gritarle que no estaba ciego, que no podía seguir ignorándolo por más tiempo.  
Como deseaba ir hacia ella y cuestionarla sobre su desaparición de la granja durante horas, quizás ella diría solo:

"_Te lo dije Loius fue a centro a escuchar villancicos"_ y sí claro él sería el idiota que se le creería todo olvidando por completo que él mismo estuvo dos horas en el centro si encontrarla, como odiaba que ella le mintiera en la cara… Clara lo miro, esos hermosos ojos verdes se veía tan afligidos, él tomo un trago más con la garganta cerrada y el ceño fruncido, maldita sea, estaba muy seguro que si ella le volvía decir que se quedó encerrada accidentalmente en el closet la mataba.

Después de dudas ella se acercó con una sonrisa dudosa, mirando de reojos a las personas, y los adornos.  
-"¡Hey Lane!"  
-"Smallville"  
Conteste con la copa en sus labios en busca de un poco mas de sidra, ella me miro entre sonriendo tenía una gran línea en medio de las cejas.  
-"Oye yo…"  
Miro a su alrededor y volvió a mi mordiendo sus labios regordetes.  
-"Loius lo siento, eso de noche buena y navidad me tiene algo irritable"  
Solo puedo asentir seriamente.  
-"Estoy siendo imposible, pero realmente estoy feliz que me acompañes en la granja y en Navidad, compañero"  
Me guardo una carcajada, compañero enserio…  
-"Como sea Smallville, no es una novedad que te resulto insoportable"  
Oh, eso suena como si me estuviera tirándome al piso… me recriminó internamente… quizás si soy un idiota.  
-"¿Louis?"  
-"Esta noche ha sido muy divertida en realidad, el señor Andrew al parecer está dejando de fumar"  
Clara frunce el ceño mirando a lo lejos en busca del hombre mayor, después vuelve a mí con una cara muy confundida.  
-"Así que la Señora Andrew me obsequio para navidad una gran bolsa de cigarrillos"  
Levanto la bolsa para basura negra y Clara abre los ojos por la sorpresa.  
-"Al parecer recuerda haberme visto fumando en los límites de la Granja hace años"  
-"Ya no fuma Louis, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?"  
-"Y evita la mirada rabiosa que me dedico el Señor Andrew Smallville… sabes bien que necesito un poco de diversión para sobrevivir"  
Clara sonríe, y es la primera vez desde que llego que sonríe de verdad… es una hermosa sonrisa y me sorprende que me haya costado tanto tiempo aceptarlo… lo acepto, me encanta verla sonreír.  
-"Louis, ni tú puedes ser tan…"

-"¡La cena esta lista!"  
La voz mayor la interrumpe y ambos volteamos para ver a la Señora Andrew y a su hija de unos quince años salir con delantales de cocina, los invitados parecen emocionados por comer al parecer.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

La casa se desalojó poco después de la cena… la mayoría de la gente solo va cenar y se marcha… yo ciertamente solo vine a cena, pero Clara es otra historia… converso y sigue conversando con un hombre mayor sonriendo cuando volteo… dijo que era un amigo de su padre de la preparatorio me sorprendería que alguien en el pueblo no fuera conocido o amigo de los Kent en realidad, Helena la hija mejor de los Andrew me mira desde lo lejos sonriendo… estoy más allá del enamoramiento adolecente.  
No hay fuegos artificiales ni gente ebria y eso me tiene cabreado, quisiera estar en Metropolis.  
-"Loius"  
Giro la Señora Andrew me entrega sobras sonriendo, me recuerda un poco a la Señora Kent… claro no es tan buena cocinar pero es una grata mujer de pueblo.  
-"Supongo que tendremos para año nuevo con esto"  
Indico en broma y ella frunce el ceño pero asiente, se ve un poco ofendida lo cual me resulta extraño mí sentido crudo y mordaz se quedó en Metropolis.  
-"Clara y tu"  
Me despierta de mi pensamiento y la mirado.  
-"Clara y yo… ¿qué?"  
Ella ríe como si hubiera dicho algo extremadamente gracioso, no es el caso a menos que me haya perdido de algo…. O quizás este es solo el tonto sentido de humor de Smallville… maldita sea tal vez si soy un giripollas, soné tan ofensivo.  
-"No creo entender el chiste"  
Murmuro frunciendo el ceño, ella pone una mano en mi hombre y sonríe… realmente me recuerda a la señora Kent.  
-"Decía que tú y Clara hacen muy bonita pareja"  
Sonrió ampliamente riendo un poco.  
-"¡¿Yo y Smallville?!"  
Y rio sin control, ella asiente sin entender mi sarcasmo cortando mi risa, enserio yo y Smallville.  
-"Un perverso sentido del humor señora"  
Miro a Smallville en lo lejos, y vuelvo a la mujer mayor, estoy seguro que se le subió la sidra.  
-"Bueno, ella te mirada de una forma Louis"  
Tengo el ceño fruncido, y ella niego y se aleja… Smallville me mirada como… como siempre me ha mirado niego mordiendo el labio.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Después de media hora por fin ya nos vamos, solo dos personas más sigue en el lugar charlando y no tiene para cuando… Clara se acerca y listo para irnos cuando la voz de la señora Andrew los hace girar.  
-"Están bajo el muérdago"  
Varias otras personas nos miran y resoplan en complicidad, miro a Clara ella no podría ser más roja.  
-"Anda chicos"  
Un viejo anciano grita sonriendo, siento que la Señora Andrew me hizo una trampa, pero por dios no voy a perder aquí, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dar un beso y seguir adelante… sin sentir nada, ni daña a Smallville, esa mujer perversa no ganaría.  
-"Yo no"  
Miro a Clara que niega, el color de sus mejillas está bajando.  
-"Yo creo que sea necesario, verdad Louis"  
Sonríe nerviosa ella no quiere besarme, lo cual me extraña y ofende pero puedo seguir con mi vida igual… escucho a Helena darle la razón… esa niña no puede creer que lo que siente puede ser serio.  
-"Estoy deseando llegar a casa, vamos Smallville"  
Clara me mira y asiente el color rojo de sus mejilla vuelve con más fuerza, y mi corazón da un vuelco…

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

"_You Will Pull Throungh" _– Barcelona__

No podía dormir… quien se duerme tan temprano en Noche Buena después de todo…  
Louis exhalo mirando el techo estaba tan confundido, una gran parte de él se sentía desilusionado por la falta de beso bajo el muérdago lo cual parecía una locura, ¡¿Smallville una chica?! Era como la hermanita que siempre quiso tener y que Lucy nunca fue… se escuchaba horrendo pero así lo había sentido desde siempre.  
-"Deja que las telaraña salgan de tu materia gris Lane"  
Murmuro mientras subía el volumen del reproductor de su celular, quizás la música lo ayudaría a dormir, bueno ciertamente el vaso de leche tibia solo había perturbado sus entrañas.  
-"¡Maldición!"  
El reloj solo decía tres de la mañana… dio otra vuelta tirando de las sabanas azules, estoy no estaba ayudando; se levantó de la cama metiendo el celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón y acomodando bien sus audífonos en su oídos, tal vez vagar por la granja seria lo adecuado.

Bajo un par de escalones escuchando las suaves notas de piano, una nueva canción estaba iniciando… acomodo nuevamente sus audífonos y siguió bajando las escaleras.

_I've separated…  
…my life from truth._

Paró en seco ante la luz de árbol de navidad, se supone que lo habían apagado cuando se fueron a dormir… paso sus manos por sus brazos tratando de calentarse, podía ver más allá de la ventana la nieve que caía…

_This cold …air… taste real._

Volvió a ver el árbol y entre la oscuridad y las pequeñas luces de colores la vio… Clara estaba sentado frente a él envuelto en un cobertor viejo como vino.

_I've stumbled back…_

No sabía si marcharse o acercarse a ella… con él extraño humor que tenía en esta época podría ser considerado una invasión de su privacidad… miro a su alrededor y resoplo, nunca se diga que Louis Lane era un cobarde, se acercó a ella y se quedó quieto a unos pasos detras, Clara no se inmuto.

_My lamp is almost burned  
Reminds me of your eyes_

Se sentó con cuidado junto a su lado, piernas cruzadas y la miro, ella esquivo su mirada y seco disimuladamente con su palma una lágrima en su mejilla.

…_calmly said._

Louis apretó la quijada y se quitó los audífonos dejándolos caer en sus piernas; la melodía se escuchaba ya como un suave susurro solo perceptible por el silencio de la casa por la alta hora de la noche.  
-"Amaba sentarme así cuando era pequeña…"

_And I believe it all to be true  
Beyond this time, you'll pull through_

Él la miro y asintió un poco preocupado por lo emocional del momento.  
-"La forma en que brillaban las luces en la oscuridad parecía mágico"  
Más silencio, luces parpadeantes y susurros ambiguos.  
-"Y ahora se ha ido Louis"  
Murmuro mordiendo sus labios con una expresión de angustia, Louis la miro y desvió la mirada, nunca antes la había visto tan vulnerable, ella era tan fuerte… en el funeral de su padre había estado firme junto a Whitney, ni una lagrima había derramado aunque sus ojos si se había visto algo rojos e hinchados, y… era difícil creer que esa mujer estaba a su lado.

No se puede vivir en control siempre era tan evidente, Louis lo sabía… sabía que un día las emociones que el mismo guardaba terminaría desbordándose como un ropero viejo repleto de cachivaches, y quizás más un de tercero terminaría perjudicado pero eso no evitaba que siguiera fingiendo y cerrándose ante lo que sentía.  
-"Lo echo de menos"  
Regreso a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Clara… asintió dando una sonrisa triste.  
-"También lo extraño, el Señor Kent era el hombre más ejemplar que he conocido Smallville"  
Ella resoplo amargamente y volvió la mirada al árbol de navidad levantando un poco la cabeza, mientras lo admirada con un dejo de nostalgia mordía sus labios con tanta fuerza que se tornaron blancos, Louis la miro fijamente y frunció el ceño tratando de callar ese grito de ira de su garganta, desvió la mirada y trato de calmarse.  
Una parte de él siempre lo supo…  
Tomo los anteojos de suelo y conto hasta diez mentalmente.  
-"Te puede doler la cabeza sin estas cosas Clara"  
No había burla en esa afirmación, se los paso… la morena los miro y abrió los ojos muy grande ante la sorpresa, Lois solo entrecerró los ojos… y una parte de él siempre lo supo.  
-"Yo no… Louis"  
Ella cerró los ojos negando nerviosa durante unos segundos… siempre supo que la bomba estallaría en algún momento ¿no? Pero nunca estuvo preparada para cuando lo hiciera.  
-"La cosa Smallville es que…"  
Desvió la mirada fijándola en las luces de colores enfrente de él, es cierto era un efecto hermoso en la oscuridad.  
-"… una parte de mí siempre lo supo"  
Clara bajo la mirada y acomodo con las manos temblorosas sus anteojos.  
-"Nunca mencionaste nada"  
-"Era una de esas cosas que crees que si no piensas mucho en ellas va a desaparecer, pero la verdad es que no desaparece… eres Superwoman y yo trataba de olvidarlo"  
Ella gruño acerbamente frunciendo el ceño.  
-"Por supuesto que fingías Louis, nadie querría tener una erección mientras piensa en la boba de Smallville"  
Él la miro ofendido.  
-"Vamos Louis es tan evidente… en tus términos soy el Milhouse de tu Bart"  
No hubo respuesta, y ella solo sonrió con amargura.  
-"Le dijiste a tu ex Emma que sería más fácil que te fijaras en Jimmy que en mi"  
-"Ella estaba celosa"  
Fue una contestación rápida y después se quedó callado… Clara giro la cabeza, ocultado sus ojos que cada vez más brillante y húmedos… bueno quizás era hora de desbordar su ropero pensó Lane con una cesación horrible en la boca de su estómago… miedo, y es que estaba aterrado.  
-"Ella estaba celosa Smallville, porque pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos… porque es tan fácil para mí hablar contigo…"  
Guardo silencio y pensó bien lo que diría a continuación.  
-"Por qué la llamaba por tu nombre en demasiadas ocasiones"  
Clara volteo y lo miro.  
-"No soy tan invulnerable a ti como me gusta creer"  
-"Louis!"  
Ella intentaba encontrar algo en su mirada, su corazón ya estaba a mil por hora… "no sueñe de más o te romperán el corazón Kent" se decía.  
-"Te conocí desnuda en un campo de maíz, por favor Clara"  
Hubo un momento de silencio y de duda… estaba nevando a fuera y hacia demasiado frio.  
-"Estuve ahí viendo lo hermosa que te ponías"  
Paso su mano por el mentón de la kriptoniana, admirando sus pómulos perfectos, los labios carnosos, los ojos verdes y las pestañas tupidas.  
-"Y solo… seguías usando cuadros y jeans viejos, y yo solo seguía burlándome de tu mojigatería"  
Quito la mano de la mejilla y la coloco sobre la de ella.  
-"Y eras como mi otra pequeña prima y la verdad olvide que me gustabas… pero entonces apareció Superwoman y me regreso todo… y no quiero escucharme sexista pero realmente el spandex te hace ver caliente Smallville"  
Dijo burlón sonriendo descaradamente.  
-"Si bueno, Flash ya me lo había mencionado"  
Comenta sonriendo por primera vez con verdadera felicidad y gracia…

Se vuelve a quedar todo en silencio, Louis la mira y ella lo mira… no es como si alguno de ellos supiera cual es el siguiente paso.  
-"Creo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"  
Las palabras salen tan bajas, tan llenas de miedo y timidez, y él cree que ha comentado un error al haber pronunciado esa frase, porque si ella no siente lo mismo será un completo idiota y porque maldita sea ella no ha dicho nada.  
Y al parecer se ha jodido duro y bonito…  
Clara aún está digiriendo cada palabra, tratando de encontrar el significado individual… su estómago esta revuelto y sus manos se siente sudadas lo cual es imposible porque los kriptonianos no sudan… "que no sea un sueño" se repite.  
-"¡Carajo!"  
Louis cierra los ojos maldiciendo… más silencio, la piel del reportero esta chinita por el frio.  
-"Y… y yo de ti"  
Abre los ojos, ella está asintiendo.  
-"Y yo estoy enamorada de ti Louis"  
El mueve su mano de nuevo a su mejilla mirándola fijamente deseando entrar en el interior de esos ojos verde cielo y descubrir absolutamente todo… con movimiento en cámara lenta sus labios se acerca y se rosan… realmente es bueno que no se hayan besado bajo el muérdago… su primer beso no va a hacer para complacer a un par de granjeros viejos, y aburridos.

El chupa su labio inferior moviéndose más cerca, ella abre la boca con deleite… sus ojos están cerrados y, ahora se están mordisqueándose sensualmente, un poco más y el beso evoluciona a boca contra boca, una lengua entra y se saborean, un perfecto beso francés que les sube la temperatura y les quita el frio.  
Al poco tiempo, y entre la inclinación de él con el beso terminan recostados… Louis sobre Clara por supuesto, el beso no se ha roto, pero con la falta de aire pronto Louis tendrá que alejarse para respirar… inhala con la boca aun rosando los labios gruesos y femeninos, una mano masculina recorre el vientre plano tocando la piel suave y caliente, las terminaciones nerviosas se encienden y tal vez debería tomarse las cosas con calma Clara piensa, pero esto se está dando tan fácilmente.  
Reinician el beso, las manos recorren más piel, Clara toma los pliegues de la camiseta y la sube sacándola por la cabeza de Louis y arrojándola lejos, las luces parpadean en la espalda desnuda y unos dedos hábiles y masculinos juegan con un tirante muy delgado y lo bajan, rosando la piel del hombro con adoración, los labios se separan unos milímetros.  
-"Dios, me vuelves loco"  
La mira fijamente, ella esta enrojecida, respirando con la boca, sus pupilas están dilatadas en la excitación, y él esta tan duro.


	3. Chapter 3

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

La cobija vieja funciono muy bien para calentar a sus cuerpos desnudos…

Más de una hora de solo pasar sus dedos por la piel sensible, caricias largas y besos húmedos; Louis jadeo largo cerrando los ojos, era Clara, su mejor amiga, la granjera boba y santurrona amante de los cuadros y de los pantalones holgados, que pasaba si cruzaba la línea y no funcionaba, ella podía ser tan ingenua… sintió el rose de los labios entre los suyos y abrió los ojos.

-"¡Hey!"

Los ojos verdes sonrieron, Clara lo atrajo a ella y lo beso profundamente, sus lenguas… era un sabor dulce y exótico.

-"Umm"

Louis lamio sus labios, su visibilidad estaba atrapada entre las piernas de Clara.

-"Feliz Navidad Smallville"

Murmuro mientras la penetraba y acariciaba amorosamente su cuello.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Amaneció demasiado rápido, estaban abrazados en cuchara… caliente y reconfortadles bajo el pino, Louis sonrió entre dormido solo esperaba no haber perturbado la mente infantil y pura de Santa Claus… bueno, ¡al demonio con Santa Claus!

Estiro los brazos intentando no mover su cuerpo demasiado y despertar a su bella-alienígena-durmiente; todo se sentía tan bien, había hecho el amor durante gran parte de la noche y había sido tan perfecto, asombroso, Clara era tan… wow.

Empezó a sentarse buscando sus bóxers, después de ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones se levanto dando pisadas sigilosas y largas, estaba tan agitado que deseaba hacerle de desayunar a Clara, sería un error, miro su camisa en sus manos y frunció el ceño.

-"Tranquilo Lane, menos intenso o saldrá volando"

Se puso la camiseta y giro para verla dormir, necesitaba un poco de tiempo en realidad para poder entender para donde iba todo… se rasco la cabeza, su cabello estaba revuelto.

El terror regresaba a él.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Zod, Alienígenas, Crimen, Spandex, Luthor, Kala-El, súper poderes, Liga de la Justicia, Superwoman… apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la profundidad de la situación… mordió su labio, sería interesante descubrir el escondite de uniforme rojo y azul, miro a su alrededor Clara dormía mucho para una ex granjera, hurgo un cajón sacando un álbum de fotos fue rápido por un vaso de jugo de naranja a la cocina mirando de reojo, tal vez si calentaba las sobras de la noche anterior podía quedar como un buen novio.

¡Carajo Novio!

Bueno, no era más jóvenes de secundaria para el termino, aunque, sonrió satíricamente el termino se sentía delicioso en sus labios, tomo un trago de jugo y abrió el álbum frunciendo el ceño.

¡Oh interesante!

-"Invasión de la privacidad"

Miro hacia Clara y levanto una ceja, ella estaba parada envuelta en la cobija roja largos mechones en su rostro… sus ojos brillaban.

-"Bueno nunca he podido mantener las manos quietas"

La mitad de la frase la dijo mirando las fotografías, parecía un santuario a su viejo amor de secundaria y era… incomodo.

-"Yo…"

Clara murmuro mordiendo sus labios y arrebatando el álbum, tal vez podía parecer demasiado cursi.

-"Porque no desayunamos eh"

Louis la miro entrecerrando los ojos, ella se veía tan nerviosa y sonrojada lo cual era cómico y adorable sobre todo de la persona que había hecho cosas obscenas y calientes con él la noche anterior.

-"Tengo mucho apetito"

Se inclino y la beso, solo un toque de labios muy casto.

-"Y tengo un bizarro animo de música navideña"

Se alejo de ella dando un resoplido largo, Clark rodo los ojos acomodando nuevamente el álbum en su lugar.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

El único sonido en la cocina era la radio reproduciendo la tradicional canción "Santa Claus is coming to Town" …

¿Cómo es que después de todo lo dicho y lo hecho volvieron a esos desagradables silencios?

Clara no tenía ni idea, bueno la había besado aunque no había sido el beso más apasionado del mundo y esta lo del álbum de fotos, era cierto que Louis conocía de principio y fin su larga y dramática historia amorosa con Whitney pero esa mirada de incomodidad… uf, tal vez debería decir algo.

Un tono navideño adicional se escucho de pronto, su celular, la morena se levanto de prisa y contesto sin dejar de mirar a Louis frente a ella.

-"¿Hola?"

-"¿¡Estas frente a una computadora!?"

Clara frunció el ceño y negó.

-"¿B?"

No hubo respuesta, Louis la miro examinándola detenidamente como si con eso pudiera saber en que andaba la súper heroína y quien era la persona en el teléfono.

-"B es navidad"

-"Tengo información de Luthor y el joker de suma importancia"

Era una voz áspera y fría que siempre causaba escalofríos a la kriptoniana…

-"Si bien, pero… mmm, es navidad"

Bueno era evidente por el sutil gruñido al otro lado de la línea que Batman odiaba la navidad, nunca lo imagino como un personaje peludo y verde pero… la ex granjero mordió su labio y acomodo sus anteojos dándole la espalda a su compañía.

-"Creo que podemos postergar la investigación de Lex y… de ese… payaso por las fiestas ¿no?"

-"No podemos dejar a un lado esta dudosa alianza para después, debo recordarte lo peligrosos que son individualmente"

Siempre tan serio, y malo… Clara resoplo y salió por la puerta de la cocina dándole una mirada de disculpa a Louis quien pronto se levanto y la siguió discretamente con los ojos entrecerrados y curiosos.

-"Bruce no tienes nada más que hacer que fruncir el ceño, estoy segura que Dick y Alfred requieren de tu compañía arriba"

Hubo un gruñido más feo y colgó… Clara estaba segura que pudo escuchar a pesar de la distancia la voz gruñona de Bruce murmurado: "Impertinente"; observo, había llegado hasta la entrada de la granero jadeo, tenia asuntos más importantes que tratar ahora que "Luthor y el Joker jugando al Té entre Metrópolis y Gotham".

Giro para ver a Loius mirándola fijamente.

-"Hey"

Quería reclamarle por espiarla pero, no se lo tomaría muy bien y para ser sincera consigo mismo quería solo correr y besarlo… Oh Kent esta jodida.

-"¿Algo que pase en la liga?"

Tenía esa mirada fisgona y voraz, sus ojos brillaban… su colmillo periodístico estaba al cien…

-"No"

Murmuro mirando inquieta y cruzando los brazos, parecía que el atuendo de Superwoman la hacía lo suficientemente valiente como para ir contra la avidez de historias de Louis Lane.

-"Enserio Smallville"

Otra vez esa mirada, la hacía sentir expuesta, como si mirada atreves de ella.

-"Es navidad"

-"Bueno el crimen no descansa para las fiestas por lo que se sabe"

Sonrió burlonamente, y silencio…después de unos segundos la sonrisa murió.

-"Creo que merezco algo no Clara, se bien quién eres Súper… algo de primicias estaría bien para levantar mi ego herido"

No sería Louis si no buscara un poco de ventana, la morena sabia que él no se aprovecharía de conocer su identidad pero… tal vez se aprovecharía un poco, después de todo Louis estaba ansioso por seguir elevándose como periodista, todo hasta su pullizer tan deseado.

-"Nada pasa"

Era cierto, bueno aparte de él murciélago malo deseando salir de las festividades.

-"Oh vamos Small…"

Clara lo corto besándolo, él respondió el beso por instinto al principio y luego lo siguió por completo poniendo sus manos en la cintura femenina mientras ella ponía sus brazos en alrededor de su cuello… era un beso apasionado, con todo, acalorado y mojado, labios lenguas y bocas, solo la falta de aire los hizo separarse minutos después, Louis exhalo una bocanada de aire mirándola traicionado.

-"Es la mejor manera de cerrarte la boca"

Dijo Clara entre sonriendo, Louis podía ser el tipo desagradable y mandón de su juventud pero era el hombre al que le pertenecía su corazón, se inclino para más pero el reportero estrella se alejo.

-"No soy tan fácil como te gustaría creer"

Le dio la espalda caminando de regreso a la casa.

-"Bueno por la forma en que siempre te comportas con Superwoman yo creería…"

Él giro y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-"Realmente me debes mucho Smallville, mi ego necesitara mucho para superar tu mentira de tantos años…"

Giro tocando su frente.

-"Carajo debí parecer un idiota"

Clara sonrió y rio fuerte, era lindo tratando de cortejar a Superwoman.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Entraron en la casa recibiendo cinco maletas en la cocina, Louis miro a Clara quien negó perpleja, podía percibirse un ruido en la parte superior, la ducha incluso.

-"¿Esperabas a alguien?"

Pregunto Louis mirando las maletas, bueno ¿quién podía hacer? Pensó la heroína mirando hacia arriba.

-"No tengo ni idea"

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para tener una respuesta ya que un joven y sonriente Conner Kent bajo la escalera a toda prisa.

-"¡Hey mamá!"

Louis observo como la cara de Clara se iluminaba al ver al muchacho, su hijo… para Louis parecía tan irreal; bueno según varias de sus fuentes en los laboratorios Cadmus Kon-El había sido creado a partir del ADN de Superwoman así que básicamente no era Madre e hijo, aunque para los ojos incultos parecían una verdadera familia .

-"Oh Conner"

Clara abrazaba al chico que sonreía, Superwoman siempre había hablado orgullosa de su muchacho…

-"¿Cuando llegaste?"

Pregunto al alejarlo de su abrazo.

-"Convencí a Ma para venir, estuvimos en la carretera por horas pero no me perdería una navidad en la Granja, además Cassie y Tim* ya me dieron mi regalo de Navidad"

El chico parecía excitado ahora, en la parte de arriba se seguía escuchado el chorro de la ducha y Louis solo pudo suponer que la Señora Kent era la responsable, regreso la mirada de nuevo al dúo sintiendo una pisca de incomodidad, algo como el novio de la madre que no sabía bien como acercarse a su hijastro, delirante Lane… se reprocho mentalmente.

-"Tienes que abrir tu obsequio"

El joven estaba diciendo a Clara para cuando Louis regreso a la realidad.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

El moreno alto y guapo miraba desde la ventana la guerra de bolas de nieve de Clara y Conner, ciertamente nunca imagino ver algo así.

-"Un gran súper culo"

Murmuro meditando, lo que cualquier montañista del Everest no daría para evitar que su culo se congelara como el de Clara, además de que hará uno muy bonito si podía aclarar el reportero.

-"Louis"

Giro para enfrentarse Martha Kent quien sonreía cariñosamente al ver a los chicos divirtiéndose afuera.

-"A veces creo que le hizo falta un poco de compañía mientras crecía"

Murmuro con nostalgia Louis miro de nuevo por la ventana y negó con la cabeza.

-"No sé nada de eso, Smallville creció muy bien por lo que sé"

Martha recargo su mano en el hombre de Louis mientras con la otra mano le ofrecía una taza de cocoa humeante con malvaviscos que realmente olía deliciosa.

-"Gracias Señora Kent"

Dijo tomando la bebida.

-"No hay de que cariño"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras ambos contemplaban el espectáculo afuera, Louis tomaba unos sorbos de las bebidas sonriendo ligeramente.

-"Deberías unirte a ellos"

Él la miro un rato y mordió su labio.

-"Na, creo que deje atrás hace años las travesuras en la nieve; además me gustan mucho mis dedos donde están…"

Dudo un momento mirando a Clara lanzar una bola de nieve de tamaño de un balón de básquetbol a Conner quien cayó al suelo riendo.

-"…y, estoy en contra de los miembros azules"

Miro a la mujer y se reprendió al darse cuenta de lo que como eso se escuchaba.

-"Yo… no quise… lo siento Señora Kent"

Por un momento se sentía como el chico que el Jonathan Kent y Martha había recogido y dado refugio tras la presunta muerte de su prima.

-"Tomate un poco de aire quieres"

Le dijo la mujer tocando la mejilla de reportero estrella de Diario el Planeta.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Después de horas de bolas de nieve que aumentaba de tamaño y luego de ángeles en la nieve, Clara y Conner regresaron a la casa; el chico acaparo la atención de la kriptoniana toda la tarde, le dio su regalo de navidad y le hablo sobre su reciente romance con Wonder girl y algo sobre el temor que le había tenido a Diana por el regaño recibido cuando la amazona los encontró besándose.

Clara escucho atenta aunque una parte de su mente se encontraba divagando en Louis y lo extrañamente incomodo que se sentía junto a ellos… Louis, tenía un pequeño deseo egoísta de poder tener un breve momento para ellos dos… esta vez no lo desperdiciaría con los silencios largos y la música de Santa de la radio.

Cuando anocheció, Martha miro entre su hija y Louis con ojos de saber…

-"Clara porque no me ayudas con los últimos toques de la cena"

En la sala Conner, Louis y Clara veían una película de Navidad "Miracle on 34th Street".

-"Esta bien"

Se levanto echando una mirada a Louis quien fingió estar muy concentrado en como Kris Kringle hablaba con un reno.

Ya con las manos a la obra, Martha miro a Clara y hablo lo más casual que pudo.

-"Entonces tu y Louis estaba disfrutando de las fiestas"

Clara miro a su madre y se sonrojo un poco divagando.

-"Algo así…"

Desvió la mirada.

-"Cariño, todo está bien entre ustedes dos"

-"Si por qué preguntas"

El color en su cara se intensifico.

-"Bueno una madre sabe percibir cosas"

Martha tomo un cucharon y probo, Clara detrás de ella miro rumbo a la sala aunque la visibilidad no era nada buena, quizás la acústica tampoco.

-"En realidad, no estoy muy segura en donde estamos ahora"

Su madre asintió dándole su oído para desahogarse.

-"Bueno; Chloe siempre ha dicho que estamos bailando alrededor de otro sin hacer un pase por demasiado tiempo y"

Resoplo largo.

-"Ayer paso algo, algo hermosos… pero cuando el día empezó todo…"

Mordió sus labios.

-"El se comporto algo frio, me dio un par de besos pero creo que fueron más a fuerza que por otra cosa… tal vez."

Negó efusivamente.

-"Tal vez el se ha arrepentido de lo que dijo y lo que hicimos anoche"

Se sonrojo y miro a su madre que nunca la recrimino… su mirada era de compresión y tomo la mano de su hija entre la suya como un gesto de apoyo.

-"Mamá creo que él desea escoger todo bajo la alfombra y fingir que nada ha pasado"

-"Cariño no creo que Louis haría algo así, tal vez debas hablar con él y apaciguar sus miedos"

Clara asintió con los ojos brillantes.

-"Si, pero lo conozco suele huir a otro estado cuando cree arriesgado su corazón… además él ya sabe sobre mi"

Bajo la mirada a la mesa.

-"Crees que podía cambiar lo que siente ¿no?"

La joven asintió.

-"El puede fantasear con Superwoman por horas e intentar llevarla a una cita pero no está preparado para una relación con ella, además descubrir que su linda alienígena voladora es solo la torpe Smallville puede quitarle el brillo a su fantasía"

-"Oh; querida creo que ambas sabemos que Louis no es como los admiradores frívolos de Superwoman… creo recordar que dijiste que él te veía como un Héroe y no solo como una Súper Modelo con muchos poderes que finge saber lo que está haciendo"

Clara rodo la mirada.

-"El único que me mira así es Batman pero temo que es porque es un misógino"

Su madre sonrió abrazándola cariñosamente.

-"Creo que debes dar tiempo para digerir el cambio, Louis puedo parecer en control pero detrás de esa mascara de sarcasmo él es muy frágil"

Clara asintió, bueno eso era muy cierto cada vez que ella se acercaba a un tema complicado o doloroso él salía de este con una frase mordaz o un comentario despectivo o burlista aun atreves de tanto años juntos.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

La noche paso rápido, comieron la cena y conversaron sobre temas vánales; más tarde todos vieron un Clásico Cuento de Navidad y se fueron a la cama… primero Martha Kent disculpándose a la mitad, luego Louis y al final Clara se llevo a Conner mientras este dormitaba en la última parte.

Fue una buena navidad aunque no se resolvió nada, mañana Loius tendría que volver a Metropolis para ver la disponibilidad del General y pasar el resto de lo que quedaba del año con él, bueno por su parte Clara tendría que trabaja y enviar su artículo a Perry.


	4. Chapter 4

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

**Epílogo**

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, vagamente recordaba quedarse dormida noche tras noche solo para escuchar un grito desgarrador pidiendo su ayuda; al parecer la gente se ponía más loca después de navidad.

Y umm, no había sabido nada de él desde entonces…

Miro los monitores de Watchtower, recordando la extraña conversación con Conner el 26; el chico dijo algo como:

"Creo que Louis solo esta acostumbrándose a la idea de estar involucrado con Superwoman"

Clara aun se preguntaba qué era eso que su hijo sabía que ella no, era cierto que vio al chico conversando con Louis antes del desayuno después de navidad pero, la sola idea de ver a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida hablando de ella era hilarante.

Regresando a la realidad de su ensueño, vio por el rabillo del ojo la silueta siempre verde de Green Arrow acercándose.

-"Llegas tarde para variar Oliver"

Murmuro, estaba algo molesta pero era justificado… tenía el corazón roto y para variar se había quedado atada a la guardia de Watchtower la noche del 31 de diciembre.

La gente festejando en la tierra y ella en el frio espacio vigilando las aburridas pantallas.

-"Aja, uh ya sabes Clara siempre puedo regresar por donde vine"

Superwoman frunció el ceño y negó.

-"Y yo siempre podría faltar apropósito en mi turno y arruinar la libido de Dinah por una semana"

Paso junto a arquero que solo arqueo una ceja con un ligero gesto de desagrado; por su parte Clara Kent agradecía tener el horario junto encima que el de Black Canary.

-"¡Touche!"

Murmuro Oliver girando para ver a la "Gran Chica Exploradora" desaparecer por una de las puertas.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Se quedo unos cuantos minutos más en la estación espacial, viendo atreves del cristal el brillo de la tierra en pleno apogeo, todas esas personas amando, soñando y deseando por un año nuevo, cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Aun faltaba cinco minutos para el año nuevo en Metropolis, y mientras se decidía entre si debía ir para ver la fiesta en su ciudad un sonido le llamo la atención, entrecerró los ojos posando las manos contra el material tranparente y frio que la separaba del espacio, y de la bella tierra.

-"Clara…"

–"…puedes escucharme…"

Abrió los ojos ampliamente reconociendo en susurro sorprendida por el alcanza que podía tener Louis en ella y en su oído al parecer.

-"…te necesito…"

No término de escuchar la frase antes de que salir directo a la tierra, la cabina de tele transportación parecía demasiado lenta pero la condujo directo a Metropolis de ahí corrió directo a la voz, o al diario el planeta.

**[] [] [] [] [] []**

Llego en un tiempo record y en una ráfaga que casi hizo fallar los pies de Louis Lane.

-"¿Louis?"

-"Umm, gracias por el aventón Smallville… bien podrías haberme tirado de la cornisa"

-"Yo te hubiera cogido Louis"

Dijo con una ligera sonrisa agradecida por encontrar al hombre de su vida a salvo, el por otra parte la miro fijamente con un ligero titubeo en sus ojos.

-"¿Que sucede?"

Louis forzó una sonrisa divertida acomodando su cabello desordenado por la ráfaga de aire.

-"He recordado que olvide darte tu regalo de navidad"

-"Oh"

Sonó decepcionada, pero lo disfrazo con una sonrisa muy al estilo de Superwoman esa que usaba cuando estaba fastidiada y quería solo deshacerse de los medios de comunicación.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y saco de un bolso de gimnasio una pequeña caja adornada con papel brillante color azul cielo, se dio la vuelta y lo presento frente a ella.

-"¡Disfrútalo!"

Dijo con un ligero tono burlo, Clara sonrió y abrió el obsequio… Era un suéter horrendo color rojo brillante cuyo frente tenia la imagen tejilla de Superwoman versión anime

-"Esto es pintoresco"

La kriptoniana balbuceo mirando de vuelta al reportero.

-"Pero esto es para mí o para Superwoman"

Clara olvido el hecho que justo en ese momento era Superwoman y no Clara Kent pero eso no importaba mucho.

-"Como mas te agrade, la verdad lo compre para fastidiar a Smallville por su aversión por Superwoman, pero creo que ahora tiene un significado completamente diferente"

Cara asintió acariciando la suave tela entre sus manos.

-"Porque soy yo"

No hubo contestación aunque en realidad no era requerida, ella mordió sus labios mirando la imagen en el suéter, y después de unos segundos volvió su atención a Louis.

-"Se sincero, hubieras sido más feliz sin saber que estábamos relacionadas"

Su mirada indicaba dolor, él la miro fijamente dando unos pasos más cerca de ella.

-"Ummm, creo que eso podría ser lo más estúpido que hayas dicho Clara"

La única contestación fue el ceño fruncido, y el decidió proseguir.

-"Saberlo fue liberador, hizo que todo en cajera en su lugar… sí, el suelo se movió a mis pies pero al diablo es lo que siempre haces en mi Smallville"

Sonrió, Clara respondió ese gesto con su corazón martillando.

-"Entonces por qué te tomo tanto tiempo"

-"Yo… Me di cuenta que por primera vez en mi vida estaba arriesgándome por completo, que esto podría fracasa, que podrías salir herida, o que podrías romperme el corazón… y que por primera vez podía aceptar que no estaba listo para recibir un sí de Superwoman, no estaba listo emocionalmente para una relación real… y lo correcto por hacer fue apártame"

Hubo silencio.

-"Pero luego empecé a darme cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para salir, que me hacía más daño permaneciendo alejados… que, yo solo quería estar contigo"

Clara tenia lo ojos muy abierto, mientras Louis ponía una mano en su cintura acercándose un poco mas sin apartar la mirada de su mirada

-"No quiero que las cosas sean como eran…"

Guardo silencio por un nudo en su garganta.

-"…No quiero ni podría regresar a lo que era antes sin ti"

-"Ni yo"

Murmuro con los labios de Louis tan cerca de los suyos, los miro fijamente… esos labios y… podía percibir la cuenta regresiva de los buenos ciudadanos de Metropolis zumbando en uno de sus oídos.

-"He resorbido mis dudas Smallville"

Un ruido estallo a su alrededor, los fuegos artificiales avisando del nuevo año… la música, la gente haciendo demasiado ruido felices muy por debajo de ellos… y solo se besaron permaneciendo juntos debajo del brillo rojo de las luces iluminado el cielo nocturno.

Era un muy feliz año nuevo.

**~Fin~**


End file.
